Author's Notes
by Da-Wolf-Goddess
Summary: This is how it says, my Author Notes. I've written up a few Author notes and what not to keep everyone up to date. I recommend that you follow this if you are following or favouriting any of my stories or me for that matter and you will receive updates through my Author Notes on any and all things that come up. This is only M rated in case of any Coarse Language.
1. Chapter 1: First Note (08-11-2017)

**08/11/2017**

 **First Note.**

Wolf-Lover26: Hello everyone, my fellow writers and readers. I've created this up for the plain reason of keeping everyone up to date when I can and as often as I can so that you know...

Inuyasha: That your not dead yeah I'm sure they think that...

Wolf-Lover26: Uh... Yashie what are you doing? I'm doing my author notes?

Koga: He's a dog he's meant to stick his nose in places they don't belong.

Inuyasha: Tch coming from you, you rabbi carrying stray!

Koga: That's rich coming from a flea-bag!

Wolf-Lover26: *sighs* not this again...

Kagome: SIT! You're both being rude, please continue you Wolfy, I'll make sure Inuyasha behaves himself.

Inuyasha: What about _him_?

(OC) Yuzuki: We got him.

(OC) Manami: Yep I'm sure we can handle Koga.

(OC) Akira: I have Koga... *Growls*

(OC) Yuzuki: Wolfy why is everything around the wolf demons?

Wolf-Lover26: I LIKE WOLVES OKAY!

All: *Stares in awe*

(OC) Mizuki: *Shrugs* Alright so... Wolfy lets get down to business and address your readers.

Iron Bull: And just when I thought this might go somewhere interesting...

Sera: Interesting... I think this needs more to be interesting *smiles wickedly*

Wolf-Lover26: No-No-No, Absolutely not Sera no more tricks *sigh*

Cullen: Lady Wolf we should continue with business as Lady Mizuki has said then this would be over quickly for us all.

Wolf-Lover26: Right but Cullen, Wolfy is just fine...

Varric: Curly has always been formal well expect for that game of Wicked Grace *grins*

Cullen: Makers Breath, did you have to bring that up now Varric?

Wolf-Lover26: *sighs* Dear lord ... *clears throat* Attention this is an author's note not a meeting.

Inuyasha: I TOLD YOU! We came here for nothin'

Miroku: We're all here so we may as well listen to what Wolfy has to say. *Grabs Sango's ass*

Sango: *staring daggers at Miroku then hits him over the head*

Shippo: *shakes head* He never learns...

Wolf-Lover26: Alright everyone quite please... *clears throat* Sorry everyone that was not apart of the plan...

Inuyasha: Tch damn right there...

Wolf-Lover26: *Glares daggers at Yashie* I'm speaking here... *turns attention back to readers* Anyways as I was saying, I created this Author's Notes up to keep you all informed of what is going on, when stories will be uploaded, new stories coming out, etc...

Solas: So when will the new stories I am in be out for everyone to read?

Wolf-Lover26: I was getting their Solas don't worry about that but you are in one story already so here is my list below of my current stories.

* * *

 _Current Stories;_

 _1\. Inuyasha Remix Akira: Wolf Demon Love (InuYasha)_

 _2\. Inuyasha Remix: Kagome and Koga (InuYasha)_

 _3\. Inuyasha Remix Yuzuki: The Hanyo Wolf (InuYasha)_

 _4\. The Priestess and The Assassin (InuYasha)_

 _5\. Inuyasha Remix: the half demon, demon slayer (InuYasha)_

 _6\. The Demon Inquisitor (InuYasha x Dragon Age Inquisition)_

* * *

Wolf-Lover26: Alright so that was the current story list now...

Cole: Is telling the future such a good idea? What is the purpose? Things could change and what may have been might not be.

Vivienne: I told you darling this demon should have been tossed out or better yet killed.

(OC) Mizuki: Cole stays, he has as much right to be in the Inquisition as I have.

Wolf-Lover26: Solas, Varric you guys can explain to Cole the uh meaning of things... Please...

Varric: Of course so kid...

Wolf-Lover26: Not now later we have readers...

Varric: Ha of course, if any of you are looking for a good sequel Hard in Hightown is a good one to read, tell all your friends now

Wolf-Lover26: **-_-** Varric...

Varric: Sorry Wolfy, all yours.

Wolf-Lover26: Right so where was I... Ah yes new stories, this is the list below of New Stories.

* * *

 _New Stories;_

 _1\. Kagome and Serena (InuYasha) {The Name may change}_

 _2\. The Wolf Sorcerers (InuYasha) {The name may change}_

 _3\. Fen'Harel's Secret (Dragon Age: Inquisition)_

 _4\. Inquisitor Ameridan's Legacy (Dragon Age: Inquisition)_

 _5\. The Inquisition Agency (Dragon Age: Inquisition)_

 _6\. The Adventure Continues (InuYasha)_

 _7\. The Human Threat (Kamigami no Asobi)_

 _8\. The Secret Ring (Lord of the Rings)_

 _9\. unsure of title at this point (Shall We Date; Hero in Love)_

 _10\. unsure of title at this point (Shall We Date; Destiny Ninja 1)_

 _11\. Shikon High (InuYasha) {The name may change}  
_

* * *

Wolf-Lover26: Ok so they're the new ones I'm working on I have go over and tweaked them all so many times I'm just trying to make it awesome and of course work out the hiccups that don't fit or don't make sense in there... I just want things to flow...

Shippo: Hey does this mean I'm going to be in pre-school?

Wolf-Lover26: Huh?

Shippo: Your story Shikon high, will I be in pre-school?

Varric: Hey kit you can't ask her that, because that's going to ruin the surprise for everyone then.

Shippo: Oh... Ok then.

Wolf-Lover26: Well glad we got that sorted so, onwards to our updating process of how things are going *clears throat* I have about half done on each story so probably mid next week, no later then then next weekend that's for sure.

Josephine: It's probably best you inform your readers of your situation so that they understand why the long time of wait.

Wolf-Lover26: Ah well I've been diagnosed with Tendinitis in both hands so my Doctor told me to not write-well not use my laptop that much... But I like writing and I'm working on an actually sequel that I want to get published so I can't see me staying away from the laptop for too long.

Sera: Aren't you a little rule breaker, finally joining the big dogs now

Koga: Tsk... *rolls eyes*

Wolf-Lover26: No fights we're almost done... Ok so I'll try to upload as soon as I can that's a promise, I do have forums they are listed on my profile if anyone's interested.

* * *

 _My Forums:_

 _1\. The New Gang - Naraku's Blood Brother and the Heavenly Jewel - myforums/Wolf-Lover26/5029183/_

 _2\. The Modern Adventure! - forum/The-Modern-Adventure/195197/_

 _3\. Role Play Forums - forum/Role-Play-Forums/199170/_

 _For all three go to this link here - myforums/Wolf-Lover26/5029183/_

* * *

Wolf-Lover26: I also have a special Facebook Page I created just to speak to FanFiction friends and to show off pictures of characters/places and things in my stories. Here is the link below.

* * *

 _Facebook:_

h_t_t_p_s_:_/_/_w_w_w_._f_a_c_e_b_o_o_k_._c_o_m_/_z_a_r_a_._w_o_l_f_._2_6

(Please take the under scores out to get the right link)

* * *

Wolf-Lover26: Alright so that's it I think, than...

InuYasha: Yeah-Yeah we thank you for reading, blah blah blah can we go now? It stinks of wolf...

Wolf-Lover26: **0_0** Not again...

*Argument starts*

Wolf-Lover26: Oh well hopefully it'll be quieter next time or just me talking to you all.

Cole: That is a very big sword... It's bigger then mine... *Stares at Inuyasha's Tessaiga*

Sera: HAHAHA

Blackwall: That's just not right...

Wolf-Lover26: Ok this is my cue... Goodbye everyone until next time!


	2. Chapter 2: Second Note (24-01-2018)

**24/01/2018**

 **Second Note.**

Wolf-Lover26: Ok so back with another heads up, first of all before I start my getting into everything I am going to be changing my Profile name from Wolf-Lover26 to Da-Wolf-Goddess so please keep your eyes open I will change it on... Let's say 26/03/2018 which may be the 25/03/2018 for others. I just thought I would give you a heads up, this is most likely the only time I will change after that it will stay that way.

Inuyasha: Seriously?

Koga: Heh jealous mutt?

Inuyasha: Why would I be jealous?

Ayame, Ginta, Hakkaku, OC's; Manami, Akira, Mira, Mizuki: WOLF POWER!

Wolf-Lover26: *claps hands then whitsles* Boys and Girls enough, yes wolf power but let's not stray and get our readers thrown off.

Everyone: Nods of agreement.

Wolf-Lover26:Ok good, so some awesome news for everyone, my stories are all being uploaded today!

Inuyasha: Took ya long enough...

Koga: I agree with the mutt.

Cullen: She's back now so let's not start any arguments this time, we make this announcement quick and to the point.

Josephine: That's a change for once.

Cullen: *Frowns* I am not even going to get in to this, Author if you will, please continue.

Wolf-Lover26: Alright, thanks Cullen! Ok so I have updates for these stories below:

* * *

Updated Chapters for _Stories;_

 _1\. Inuyasha Remix Akira: Wolf Demon Love (InuYasha)_

 _2\. Inuyasha Remix: Kagome and Koga (InuYasha)_

 _3\. Inuyasha Remix Yuzuki: The Hanyo Wolf (InuYasha)_

 _4\. The Priestess and The Assassin (InuYasha)_

 _5\. Inuyasha Remix: the half demon, demon slayer (InuYasha)_

 _6\. The Demon Inquisitor (InuYasha x Dragon Age Inquisition)_

* * *

Wolf-Lover26: And I have a new story uploaded.

Shippo: Does it evolve a handsome brave fox demon?

Wolf-Lover26: Sorry Shippo not this one, this one is purely Dragon Age: Inquisition based.

Shippo: Aww...

Kagome: Don't worry Shippo, I'm sure she has a special story for you.

Wolf-Lover26: Working on one... Anyways back to the new story upload, which is this one below:

* * *

 _New Stories;_

 _1._ _Fen'Harel's Secret (Dragon Age: Inquisition)_

* * *

Solas: Finally!

Wolf-Lover26: Solas...

Solas: Ir Abelas, I will contain my joy better, please continue.

Wolf-Lover26: Ok right so I still have the same new stories I will be uploaded after or in-between these other stories, depends on how I feel now but this is the list of new stories below:

* * *

 _New Stories;_

 _1\. Kagome and Serena (InuYasha) {The Name may change}_

 _2\. The Wolf Sorcerers (InuYasha) {The name may change}_

 _3._ Inquisitor Ameridan's Legacy (Dragon Age: Inquisition)

 _4._ The Inquisition Agency (Dragon Age: Inquisition)

 _5._ The Adventure Continues (InuYasha)

 _6._ The Human Threat (Kamigami no Asobi)

 _7._ The Secret Ring (Lord of the Rings)

 _8._ unsure of title at this point (Shall We Date; Hero in Love)

 _9._ unsure of title at this point (Shall We Date; Destiny Ninja 1)

 _10._ Shikon High (InuYasha) {The name may change}

 _11\. The Royal Warden (Dragon Age: Inquisition)_

* * *

Wolf-Lover26: Almost done... Ok so I'll try to upload and update as soon as I can, that's a promise, I do have forums on here (FanFiction) they are listed on my profile if anyone's interested and down below here:

* * *

 _My Forums:_

 _1\. The New Gang - Naraku's Blood Brother and the Heavenly Jewel - myforums/Wolf-Lover26/5029183/_

 _2\. The Modern Adventure! - forum/The-Modern-Adventure/195197/_

 _3\. Role Play Forums - forum/Role-Play-Forums/199170/_

 _For all three go to this link here - myforums/Wolf-Lover26/5029183/_

* * *

Wolf-Lover26: I also have a special Facebook Page I created just to speak to FanFiction friends and to show off pictures of characters/places and things in my stories. Here is the link below.

* * *

 _Facebook:_

h_t_t_p_s_:_/_/_w_w_w_._f_a_c_e_b_o_o_k_._c_o_m_/_z_a_r_a_._w_o_l_f_._2_6

(Please take the under scores out to get the right link)

* * *

Wolf-Lover26: Ok so I think that's it for today's updates and notes... *Looks over works and notes written on sticky pads* ... Yep all good, alright folks have a good rest of the week and an awesome weekend!


	3. Chapter 3: Third Note (15-01-2019)

**15/01/2019**

 **Third Note.**

Da-Wolf-Goddess: Hey guys! I'm back! I hope you had a great Christmas and a wonderful start to the New Year!

Koga: Pay up mutt, I told ya she wasn't dead...

InuYasha: Bah, fine...

Da-Wolf-Goddess: -_- REALLY?! You guys bet on me returning or being dead... How cruel... Oh well, guess some things never change... Anyhow! It's good news, my fellow readers! The stories continue as of today! I also have great news too about some new stories I've been working on!

Josephine: Milady should you not concentrate on one thing at a time?

Sera: Pft what fun would that be? Everyone is probably already bored as hell right now...

Cullen: Might we hear your strategy of how you will continue your work to get things done and when you update our stories?

Da-Wolf-Goddess: Sure thing Cully!

Cullen: *groaning sigh* Makers breath...

Da-Wolf-Goddess: *giggles* So my readers, fans or not, I give you this;

Each story will be updated accordingly:

I currently have eight stories minus this one (cause it's really a note, not a story ) up at the moment so I will do a rotation of four-story updates one week and four on another maybe two chapters each update time if I can. If I can fit all eight in one week then fantastic but for now four at a time will be the way to go.

InuYasha: *scoffs*

Miroku: What is the issue you now?

InuYasha: I'll be surprised if all four get done and posted as she says...

Da-Wolf-Goddess: Give me a break I have a lot of shit to deal with, now sit and be a good puppy.

InuYasha: Wha-?!

Da-Wolf-Goddess: *sends glare to InuYasha*

InuYasha: *gulps nervously and hides behind Kagome*

Da-Wolf-Goddess: *regains composition and claps hands together* Ok so to the point all of the stories listed below are being updated today. I will make and post a note of when and what the story rotation update will be once I figure that out myself.

* * *

Updated Chapters for _Stories;_

 _1\. Inuyasha Remix Akira: Wolf Demon Love (InuYasha) - Chapter_ _24: Intuition._

 _2\. Inuyasha Remix: Kagome and Koga (InuYasha) - Chapter_ _26: We are the Villians._

 _3\. Inuyasha Remix Yuzuki: The Hanyo Wolf (InuYasha) - Chapter 28: He's back._

 _4\. The Priestess and The Assassin (InuYasha) - Chapter 10: The Hearts Promise._

 _5\. Inuyasha Remix: the half demon, demon slayer (InuYasha) - Chapter 10: A New Friendship?_

 _6\. The Demon Inquisitor (InuYasha x Dragon Age Inquisition) - Chapter 14: More Worries._

 _7._ _Fen'Harel's Secret ( _Dragon Age Inquisition) -_ Chapter 5: Something there that wasn't before. _

_8._ _The Other Royal Warden ( _Dragon Age) - Chapter 3:_ New Purpose._

* * *

Sonja: Finally things are starting to move along.

Manami: *nods head* It took a while but as long as the story progress it shouldn't matter how long it takes.

Mizuki: Constant and more updates would be nice though

Da-Wolf-Goddess: I will try my best guys, I also have some new upcoming stories to add to the list, I write and write but when I get writers-block on one story it hits me hard so I rotate stories to try and overcome it but sometimes I hit a brick wall with them all so I move onto a random story to try and break that wall down and that's how I came up with most of these stories listed below.

* * *

 _New Stories;_

 _1\. Kagome and Serena (InuYasha) {The Name may change}_

 _2\. The Mage Uprising (InuYasha)_ \- PAIRING; OC/Ginta, OC/Hakkaku, OC/Koga.

 _3._ Inquisitor Ameridan's Legacy (Dragon Age: Inquisition) - PAIRING; (Inquisitor) OC/Cullen.

 _4._ The Inquisition Agency (Dragon Age: Inquisition)

 _5._ The Adventure Continues (InuYasha) - PAIRINGS; OC/Bankotsu, OC/Ginta.

 _6._ The Human Threat (Kamigami no Asobi)

 _7._ The Secret Ring (Lord of the Rings) - PAIRINGS; OC/Legolas OC/Tauriel.

 _8._ unsure of title at this point (Shall We Date; Hero in Love)

 _9._ Masters of the Three Sacred Treasures (Shall We Date; Destiny Ninja 1) - PAIRINGS; OC/Benkei, OC/Mizuki, OC/Hattori, Shizuka/Yoshitsune.

 _10._ The Mystical War; Miasma VS Shikon (InuYasha) - PAIRINGS; OC/Ginta.

 _11._ Stand by Me (Dragon Age: Inquisition) - PAIRINGS; OC/Cullen, and possible pairing for Raleigh Samson.

 _12._ Frozen Hearts (InuYasha) - PAIRINGS; OC/Sesshomaru, OC/Koga.

 _13._ Opposites Attract (InuYasha) - PAIRINGS; OC/Ginta, OC/Hakkaku.

 _14._ Mates for Life (InuYasha) - PAIRINGS; OC/Ginta, OC/Hakkaku.

 _15._ unsure of the title at this point (Dragon Age) - PAIRINGS; OC(Inquisitor)/Rylen (former Knight-Captain, second in command to Commander Cullen).

 _16._ Don't Look Back *maybe title* (Shall We Date; Never Look Back) - PAIRINGS; OC/Yori Kimura, OC/Kokonoe Tsukino, OC/Yukimura.

 _17._ unsure of the title at this point (CROSSOVER: The Dog Island (Artists Collection) & Dogz) - PAIRINGS; OC(the main character in Dog Island)/OC (Ivlet's son).

 _18._ Forbidden Love *maybe title* (InuYasha) - PAIRINGS; Kagome/InuYasha, OC/Koga.

 _19._ unsure of the title at this point (Nanbaka).

 _20._ unsure of the title at this point (CROSSOVER; Dragon Age Inquisition & I am Dragon) - Pairings; OC/Cassandra, OC/Cullen.

 _21._ Scandal after Scandal (Dragon Age Sequal) - Pairings; OC/Cullen, Rhys/Evangeline, Geagior/Wynne.

 _22._ A New Dawn (Hakuouki) - PAIRINGS; OC/Saito Hajime, OC/Souji Okita.

 _23._ The Heart's Desire (Hakuouki) - PAIRINGS; OC/ Sanosuke Harada.

* * *

Everyone: O_O

Da-Wolf-Goddess: What?

Cassandra: You seem like you have too much free time on your hands...

Da-Wolf-Goddess: Pfft... I wish... I'm writing books on ends, some novels and some one-offs in order to get published, I'd love to put them up on Wattpad and/or FictionPress but these ones are just too good! They make the fanfics I'm writing look like a five-year-olds work... not trying to put anything or anyone down but these masterpieces I'm working on are a gold! Other than that I family stuff and am doing numerous other activities now. So I'm all over the place even though it may not seem like it.

InuYasha: *yawn* are you done yet?

Da-Wolf-Goddess: Oops... It's just about 11 pm here, I better get updating! Goodnight all and have a great week! Until next time my friends!


End file.
